Dancing In The Moonlight
by Zivandre
Summary: "Malfoy," she nodded. "I… I'm not sure what you want, to be honest." "I want to dance with you," he rushed out, reaching for courage he knew he never had. "Merlin, Granger, I want to dance with you until my feet bleed and I can't feel no more. Your dance… I-It's beautiful."


_**Prompts are at the bottom to not give away spoilers! :D Enjoy!**_

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

Hermione Granger snuck out of the castle walls once again. They were back for their eighth year, after the Battle was won and the Castle rebuilt. In a way, it was liberating. They were back home; a feeling of peace had settled over everyone knowing that the enemy was gone.

She walked briskly down the large hill, towards the lake where an old willow tree leaned over the waters crystal edge. The moon was in its last waning phase towards a full moon, washing the grounds in an ethereal light.

At the base of the tree was a large rock, and once Hermione reached it, she pulled out an old radio from her beaded bag. Tuning to the right station, where a classical melody was in it's crescendo. She loosened her burgundy and gold tie from around her neck before pulling it over her head; shortly followed by her baggy robes. Finally, she slipped out of her black mary janes and into dancing shoes.

When the song ended, and a new one replaced the melody, she danced.

She twirled and leaned and swayed and pranced, letting the tune wash over her in waves. It was the only time she let herself be care-free. Hermione's hair tumbled with the movement, the curls cascading down her back and brushing over her shoulders and fell in her face.

She pushed her emotions from the war, from her parents, her friends - dead and alive, into her dance. She let her movements mourn, and show anger, and show sadness, and show love.

Hermione let herself live.

She danced until her feet were sore and her mind clear. Finishing for the night, since it was already late and a chill was in the air, Hermione traded out her shoes and packed the small radio back into her bag, before making her way back up to her dorm.

The next week, and the following weeks after, Hermione danced in the moonlight. She let her emotions run free as she bared her soul.

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin through and through. Knowing that, and how hard the War had hit everyone, he still refused to show emotions. He was pardoned, when everything was said and done, and was allowed to return to Hogwarts to finish his last year.

However, when he walked crisply across the grounds, he heard a melody playing across his ears from near the lake. Squinting in the darkness, he saw a feminine figure dancing. Creeping closer, and hiding behind a large tree, he watched.

She was beautiful.

He could see her sadness, and her happiness radiating through her movements.

He continued watching until she packed her items up and headed back up to the castle. She was still too far away to recognize who she was, however.

Each night after, Draco snuck out of the castle, hoping to find her again. He swore he would go up to her the next time he saw her, but each time he was swept away by her dance.

It felt like her soul was calling him to her; but he couldn't follow it yet.

He didn't even know how to dance like that! All he knew was traditional ballroom - with stiff movements and designated steps.

But her? She told stories.

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

It was mid-november when he finally worked up the courage to step out to her. He couldn't hide the shock when she stopped moving and revealed herself to be Granger.

It was too late to turn back, and looking closer, he realized he didn't want too.

"I didn't know you danced, Granger?" his voice cracked in the cold, as his warm breath made clouds in the air.

"Malfoy," she nodded. "I… I'm not sure what you want, to be honest."

"I want to dance with you," he rushed out, reaching for courage he knew he never had. "Merlin, Granger, I want to dance with you until my feet bleed and I can't feel no more. Your dance… I-It's beautiful."

"Okay…" she agreed, nodding her head and pushing her hair back from her sweaty forehead. He realized then, and only then, that not only was her dance beautiful, but so was she.

"Gran- Hermione," he started, her name was foreign on his tongue, "I don't know how to dance like that…

"Growing up, it was only ballrooms and soirees. We had to be stiff and concise - we couldn't show emotion… Teach me how to show it?"

She watched with careful eyes, a deep red blush crept up his neck and settled across his cheeks. But honestly, she didn't know if it was from his admittance of his childhood or from the cold.

Nevertheless, she decided she would teach him, and he could teach her ballroom. Her parents never let her learn; both claiming that it was outdated and she would never need it in her life.

Her parents were like that - only use what you need, never more, nothing less. But now, she just wanted to take, and take, and take, and show everyone what she was capable of.

"I realized that dance healed, when I was young. It had an almost medicinal effect, it helped me not be so introverted and helped me learn how to open up to people," she revealed. "To me, dance is my release. I get so pent up and frustrated, and I feel that no one knows what I mean when I try to talk…

"When I dance, I take the melody and let it wash over my senses, I let the music in. It swirls around my emotions, and through it, I release my story.

"You don't need to know how to dance to let it sweep you away. It doesn't matter if you just nod your head, or tap your foot. Just let it show your emotions.

"When you're angry, let your dance be chaotic and messy. Happy: let it be fast and upbeat. When you're sad, let it be slow and sluggish. Show me how you feel," she finished her long winded rant, her own cheeks blushing red.

The tune once again swept over them. Hermione took the lead, and slowly swayed, moving her hips with the rhythm. Draco, still a bit unsure, captured her hands in his. He pulled her close and twirled her.

She took the lead, bringing him forwards, then sideways, then had him bring her in for a dip.

They continued, with Hermione leading and showing him how to slowly free himself.

By the time he brought her out of the fifth dip, their noses touched. He could see the smattering of freckles across her cheekbones, how her hair had gold and copper highlights that shone in the moonlight. How her lips pouted on her exhale. She was breathtaking.

She watched as his quicksilver eyes danced across her face before settling on her lips. As his brow furrowed, and how his indecision settled in his eyes. His hair was loose, like he ran his hands through it. His fringe was almost in his beautiful eyes.

She leaned forward, just a little bit, and closed her eyes. She would let him make the decision. He didn't disappoint, his lips quickly connected with hers.

Slanted together, their first kiss was fast and furious. Emotions poured out into each other. His teeth probed her mouth, easing it open willingly, and she devoured him.

Teeth nibbled and clashed, tongues danced and swirled, lips melded and brushed.

Their hands explored. She brought her hands to the nape of his neck and gently pulled, before running down the length of his broad shoulders.

He pulled his hands across her waist, before sliding one up and getting his fingers tangled in her wild curls.

They each battled for dominance, with neither one winning against the other.

It was chaotic and sad, it was lovely and magical and wonderful and everything in between.

Too soon, they seperated. Her cinnamon breathe swept across his face, while she brought her hands up to touch her lips. She could still taste his spearmint.

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

Their routine continued; they would find each other by the lake and she would dance. Sometimes Draco would watch, but he would never dance without her. She would pirouette, and show him how to do a arabesque.

He sing-song laugh would mingle with the tune when she was offbeat. She was his tyrant - he would willingly follow through with everything that her heart would desire. But, she was never brutal. Even when correcting his slow movements, she was gentle and showed his the correct move.

Never condescending. Never laughing at him. Always beautiful.

She was his austere happiness. Something that he could never share with anyone else. He wanted too. He wanted to shout from the top of the towers, and to everyone that would listen. 'Hermione Granger is beautiful, she was his, as he was hers; and he loved her.'

That thought struck him the hardest. He had hated her for the past seven years, but she crept through his heart like a vine and wouldn't let go.

At this point, he didn't want her too.

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

She relocated to the Room of Requirement, bringing her new found friend and dance partner along. Sometimes they danced together, sometimes she danced alone. His watchful gaze swept over her body appreciatively as his fingers plucked on the grand piano that the room provided. Soon, they only needed the music-box when they were together.

Two of the walls were large floor-to-ceiling windows, with the opposite two walls were floor-to-ceiling mirrors. In the middle of one wall where the windows were, was a large stained-glass window. It depicted a man dancing with a woman, He looked cold and lonely, but the woman would thaw him, having him twirl her around, before the magical display restarted. The black piano was in one corner, with a music box in the other. While the room had bars circulating the room, reminisque of a ballet studio. The floor was an exquisite black swirled with gold marble. The moon shone through the windows reflecting off of the large crystal chandelier that hung in the middle of the room.

It was beautiful.

It was theirs.

As their relationship grew, so did their movements. Their dances together were more sensual.

But Hermione was still stubborn, and Draco was the same. They fought constantly still, and when they did, they made up through dance.

It was chaotic, and everywhere. Their feet would stomp, and the arms would swing. She would twirl them roughly, while he was damaging in his dips.

Their magic would mingle and swirl throughout the air around them, electrifying them.

All the while they would yell and shout, until their energy was spent. The music would change to a slow song, and they would both lead the other around the room. Kisses would be shared, hands would roam, and they'd be happy.

It was a release from them both. Their emotions were in alignment, as was their soul. They always knew what the other would need.

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

In May, Hermione walked into their room, hoping Draco would be there. They still had kept quiet about their relationship, and their dancing, but it was getting harder and harder to explain to Harry and Ron why she kept disappearing.

However, the room was different. There was a table laid out with a romantic meal topped with roses and candles. There was also a room in one corner, with a dress hanging on a rack.

Curious, Hermione walked over to it and saw a note in elegant scrawl stating for her to change.

It was a strapless dress, in a sea green colour. Tulle fell in wide strips from the waist, while a clutter of what looked like diamonds were on the bust.

Quickly, she changed. When she was done, she stepped out of the room and saw Draco standing there in a black and white tuxedo. He was stunning.

"You look… gorgeous," he whispered. She had to strain her ears to hear him.

"Thank you, but what is the occasion?" she asked.

"I wanted to have a date with you," replied Draco.

"Without asking me?" she taunted, as she crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"Would you have said no?" he smiled.

"Well…" she teased. "No."

Well, Hermione Jean Granger, will you have dinner with me?" Draco asked. "We still have to dance on someone's grave tonight, so I do hope you'll say yes!"

"Are tears the dew drops of the heart?" asked Hermione, as a smile tugged on the corners of her mouth.

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

 _ **This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **I'm in South, Castelobruxo!**_

 _ **International Dance Day:**_ __ _ **"I realized that dance healed, it had an almost medicinal effect, it helped me to not be so introverted and opened me up to other people." — Israel Galvan de los Reyes, 2015**_

 _ **Bonus Prompts:**_ _ **(colour) burgundy, (word) arabesque, (word) magical, (word) pirouette, (object) radio, (situation) two characters let out their anger at each other by dancing, (situation) one character tries to teach another how to dance, (colour) sea green, (word) alignment, (object) shoe, (object) music box, (phrase) dance on someone's grave**_

 _ **Through The Universe:**_ __ _ **Resonance — (object) piano**_

 _ **Ollivanders:**_ _ **Garrick Ollivander:**_ _ **Hornbeam Write about an important moment for your OTP**_

 _ **British Literature:**_ _ **[One-shot] David Copperfield by Charles Dickens**_

 _ **(word) tyrant, (colour) copper, (theme) austere happiness, (character) Draco Malfoy, (object) stained-glass window, (quote) "Are tears the dewdrops of the heart?"**_


End file.
